Riot on Set
Riot on Set is the second episode of Total Drama: Lights Camera Action. Transcript It's morning and Courtney is keeping me and Dakota up so she can talk strategy. Of course Courtney’s list of who to eliminate first is Duncan and Gwen but I thought we should just go for the bigger threats like Scott or Duncan but Courtney wanted it her way and wouldn’t stop begging. Eventually we came down to a decision that we were going to stick together and we just needed one more person in this ‘alliance’ to help us succeed. Chris called us out for the next challenge. I stood next to the new guy CJ…he’s kind of cute. ANYWAYS Chris said that our first part of the challenge was to bring the set up on the hill, so everyone grabbed something and started to head up. As we were heading up with all our stuff Brick tripped on a rock and the cameras fell down the hill! We eventually got to the top and the Screaming Gaffers were already there. Chris said that the real challenge was just beginning. He explained that we needed to make two different scenes with the supplies we had. My team huddled up as we discussed what we should do. Courtney thought we should do a dramatic movie scene. Dakota with the fame hunger that she has volunteered to be the main star of this film alongside Courtney and CJ. As for the other team, Leshawna, Dawn, and Tyler were going to be in the movie scene. Chris gave us 20 minutes to practice our lines and to rehearse. 20 minutes have passed so it was time to record. Dakota, CJ, and Courtney got on set and they got ready. The cameras started rolling and they started to do their scenes. Everything was going great, till Dakota started to get out of character; Dakota was in front of the camera most of the time and wouldn’t let the camera focus on Courtney and CJ! They eventually finished the scene and as for the Screaming Gaffers Tyler forgot his lines so he panicked. Chris looked at both movies and he decided which team was going to win…the Screaming Gaffers won…because Chris said that it turned drama into comedy and he loves comedy. I was kind of scared about my first Gilded Chris ceremony but I know that I didn’t do anything bad I was just on the sidelines for today. Back at the trailer Courtney asked me and Dakota to sit down. Courtney said that we need atleast one other person in this ‘alliance’ to help us get rid of Duncan. Courtney told Dakota to go call CJ in here, so she went to find him. While Dakota went to get CJ she got closer to me and told me that we needed to vote her off. I was confused since I thought we were going to stick to this alliance, if she’s going to backstab her like that how can I even trust her and what if she does the same to me. I just agreed and told her I would do it. When CJ came he asked what was going on. Courtney said that we were going to vote off Duncan. CJ and Dakota agreed. CJ left the trailer and Courtney went outside too. I sat next to Dakota and she had this face on her look like she knew she was safe. Its close to mid-night, we all went to the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Chris explained the voting process that we need to click the face of the player we wanted to vote off. It was time to vote, I scrolled down the device and found Dakota’s icon. I felt so bad I couldn’t do it so I clicked on Duncan’s face. Everyone voted. I got the first award! I was so shocked I couldn’t believe it. The next one went out to Brick then CJ. Dakota looked at Duncan and Duncan looked at Courtney. Courtney got the next award. Dakota's smile dropped. I had a feeling that Duncan was going to get eliminated. The last award went to…Duncan. Dakota was confused and she turned to Courtney and told her that she thought they had an agreement of voting off Duncan. Courtney was insincerely like, "oops sorry". Dakota left the scene and got into the Lame-o-sine. We all went back to the trailers and Courtney didn’t say a word to me. I just hopped on my bed and went to sleep. Goodnight. Gallery C2P1.png|Courtney and Jacky argue. C2P2.png|The Grips do their scene. C2P3.png|The gaffers doing their scene. C2P4.png|Dakota calls CJ to the cabin. C2P5.png|Dakota and Duncan are the bottom two. Category:Episodes Category:TDLCA Episodes